Monitoring scales of this type are widely known. They serve to check package weights, in particular in the pharmaceutical industry and the food industry. The packages to be checked are fed to an input transport belt and from there transferred to the weighing belt. While they pass through the weighing belt, their weight is registered by the weighing cell. After they have passed through the weighing belt the packages are transported away by an output belt disposed after the weighing belt. Through this dynamic weighing, packages with faulty weights are recognized and ejected by a pushing device transverse to the package transport taking place in the longitudinal direction.
In this dynamic weighing operation vibrations are excited by the transfer of the incoming packages from the input belt to the weighing belt and from the weighing belt to the output belt. An additional source of the excitation of vibrations is the operation of the pushing device. From this follows the requirement for the supporting frame of suppressing these undesired vibrations as much as possible. Another problem consists of the fact that contents of the packages to be weighed, which in particular can be liquid, granular, or powdered, cannot reach the supporting frame due to unavoidable irregularities of operation and thus remain there.
The known supporting frames are elaborate welded constructions of metal rods extending in the longitudinal direction and transverse thereto. They are in need of improvement with regard to the stability necessary for the suppression of vibrations. Furthermore, they are susceptible to contamination and difficult to clean.